


Celebration

by kitteninteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Snogging, new year celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup
Summary: Tenn starts the new year enthusiastically squished by his brother.Idolish7, Trigger, and Re:vale ring in a new year. Tenn contemplates secret vs. not so secret relationships.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Celebration

“Happy new year!” 

Tenn starts the new year enthusiastically squished by his brother. He’s wedged on a couch next to Riku and Iori. A few minutes before midnight Riku pulled him down for a last minute cuddle. This is the first year that Riku and Tenn are old enough to drink during the holiday. Tenn limited his consumption. He’s been testing his tolerance since the summer. So far he’s avoided hangovers. Tenn feels warm and cozy. He’s less critical with a pleasant buzz, but he doesn’t need to fall into shameful behavior.

Riku has no such reservations. He’s barely tipsy as well, but he doesn’t need the excuse to shower the room with affection. After hugging Tenn, Riku turns to Iori and exclaims a second new year greeting. Iori’s eyes go wide when Riku grabs his face and plants a kiss right on his lips. Tenn stares in momentary shock. The kiss is brief, and Riku releases Iori with a delighted laugh. Just as Tenn thinks that’s the end of it, Iori grips the front of Riku’s shirt and pulls him back in.

Well, it’s about time they figure their shit out. Tenn isn’t surprised that Riku and Iori are a thing. He’s only surprised that this is the first time they’ve kissed like this. Or is it? Tenn eyes them skeptically. Have they been keeping a secret relationship? Now, that would be ironic.

They’re sitting too close for Tenn to comfortably ponder the mystery. He stands up and escapes the heated scene. Tenn doesn’t need to watch his brother passionately kiss his crush. He’ll interrogate them later.

Mitsuki glomps Tenn in an enthusiastic hug. “Future brother-in-law!”

Tenn has to look back to assure himself there are no rings in sight. 

Mitsuki cracks up at his jest. 

“Yuki, do you remember when we were first married?” Momo says, staring dreamily at his partner.

Tenn watches them pose dramatically. Yuki caresses Momo’s jaw. Momo swoons. 

“Will you marry me again?” Yuki asks, lips dipping a mere breath away from Momo’s.

“A thousand times!” Momo exclaims.

“Get a room!” Yamato interjects from where he’s draped uselessly across Nagi’s lap.

Nagi is stone cold sober. He looks unphased by chair status. He idly pats Yama’s hair while the drunkard teeters against him. “A wedding! _Yes!_ Let’s start the new year with a _beautiful_ wedding.”

Tamaki smiles from his seat next to Nagi. He toasts with his cup of soda. “Sou-chan and Ryuu-aniki may beat them to it.”

The couple in question went missing shortly before midnight. They disappeared after Sougo ‘accidentally’ spilled a drink in Ryuu’s lap. No one questioned why Sougo needed to help Ryuu change out of his soaked jeans. Tenn doubts Sougo is scrubbing the stain out right now.

“We’ll see who gets the first celebration this year,” Gaku says with a smirk.

Through the great, glass windows of the vacation house the sky is bright with color. One of the reasons they picked this location was the vast view of midnight fireworks reflected over water. There’s something magical about sitting in a toasty room watching the world light up around them.

Tenn wanders away from the conversation to pour himself another drink. He listens to the whistle and crackle of fireworks mixed with laughter and familiar voices. Tenn leans against the kitchen island and shuts his eyes. If he holds still maybe he can capture the moment like a perfect scene trapped inside a snow globe.

Warm arms wrap around him, pulling him back into a familiar embrace. Tenn opens his eyes and tips his head against Gaku’s shoulder. “Mm?”

Gaku smiles. “Thought you’d never leave the room.”

“What do you mean?”

Gaku’s breath huffs against Tenn’s neck as he laughs. His lips brush bare skin. “Can we sneak a midnight kiss?”

Right. As much as Tenn enjoys this position, no one knows about their affectionate truce. If Riku and Iori _have_ been keeping a secret romance, maybe that’ll diffuse attention. Tenn turns around, hands clasping the front of Gaku’s shirt. 

“Come on then.” He raises his face, waiting for Gaku to meet him halfway.

The kiss is soft, sinking slowly into sweetness. Tenn doesn’t need more alcohol tonight. His skin buzzes with awareness. Gaku feels solid against him. Tenn’s hands flex in fabric. He longs to pull Gaku closer, kiss him harder, and trace the contours of his body. He breaks the kiss with a light nip.

“We should tell them,” Tenn says abruptly.

Gaku licks his bottom lip. His gaze is smokey until Tenn’s words register. “What?” Gaku’s brow creases. “I thought you didn’t want people to know?”

Tenn’s hands slip under the hem of Gaku’s shirt. He caresses the curves of his lower back. “Someone will figure it out. They seem distracted right now.”

“Huh.” Gaku leans in, pressing Tenn against the counter. “We need to tell Ryuu first.”

Tenn frowns and makes a disheartened sound. “We should…” He hooks his fingers in the band of Gaku’s jeans. “Don’t want to stop touching you.”

“That’s not fair.” Gaku presses his face against Tenn’s hair. “If we don’t stop someone will walk in.”

Tenn wriggles his hips, finding a better angle between them. “Should have thought of that before you kissed me.”

“I’ll keep kissing you,” Gaku threatens. “I’ll kiss you until you beg me to take you to bed. Keep playing like that, and you’ll see.”

Tenn kisses him hard, stifling the urge to moan or protest. This isn’t the riskiest place they’ve started baiting each other, but Gaku’s right that someone may walk in. Once everyone finds out Ryuu will want to know how long this has been going on. If he’s the last person to find out, he’ll be sad. With a plaintive grumble, Tenn pushes Gaku away. 

Tenn can’t look at Gaku’s lips right now. He turns and pours a large glass of the most conspicuous mixer on hand, then fails to add booze to it. Tenn presses the glass into Gaku’s hand. “Get ‘drunk’ quickly. Go to bed early. I’m feeling very sleepy all of the sudden.”

Gaku grins. He reaches to squeeze Tenn’s hip, but Tenn swats his hand away. He pours himself a glass of water.

“Go away. You’re the noble one tonight.” Tenn squirms out of reach and turns to leave.

“We’ll tell them tomorrow,” Gaku says softly, his voice catching Tenn before he reaches the door. “After Ryuu wakes up. And your brother.”

Tenn glances back and nods. “We’re not throwing our hat in for the first wedding celebration of the year.”

Gaku splutters.

With a smirk, Tenn exits the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> When you wake at 5am on New Year's Day sometimes you write soft, fluffy fics before you can go back to sleep. This is the only explanation for why this is in present tense. No beta, if you spot any painful typos/grammar feel free to nudge in the comments. I'm going to carpe this diem by dropping some fluff and running. Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
